


The View of the World from Above

by FeatherSkin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angel Wings, Angels, Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Cute babies, Death, Depression, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description of Corpses, I'm bad at tagging sorry, Levi Ackerman is Bad at Feelings, Levi Ackerman is a Little Shit, Minor Character Death, O/C is a mother, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Slow Burn, Trauma, Widowed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherSkin/pseuds/FeatherSkin
Summary: "It's gigantic," Erwin said with fascination."Exactly! I figured it would make fine meat!" Hange's about to touch a wing when Mike stopped them. Mike stood in front of the creature, sniffing at it. He walked away at it and stared at it with a weird look."It's not a huge ass bird." Mike's face scowled while looking at the strange creature."It smells like a human" he proceeded.They all stepped back when it moved its wings. So, it's still alive but unconscious. The sudden movement of it uncovered its body and had let them see what it was hiding but what they saw drained the blood from their face.It's not a bird, it's a freaking woman with wings, hugging two children protectively. She had fiery auburn hair and an unbelievable intoxicating beautiful face. She additionally had a smooth, plush skin that the twilight sparkles in it.  She looks like an angel fallen to earth, quiet literally."What. the. fuck?" Levi exclaimed, unbelievably.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. The fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Hajime Isayama. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of Shingeki no Kyojin. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 1**

I held the two toddlers tightly to ensure that they wouldn't fall from my arms as I continued my travel through the darkness of the night sky.

The two were still asleep from the spell I chanted. It's much better this way to keep them from the cold reality of what happened to our clan.

The memory of the trauma still can't be removed from my mind and continued to flash in my eyes again and again making my tears drop endlessly. It's torture to saw my clan being shotted to death by those military polices while I did nothing to save them.

_"F-fly and find an s-safe place to hide. T-take Luca and take care of him for me. Please treat him as your own. As much as I'd want to go with you, I k-know that this is my t-time." Her breath became much shorter than earlier. I tried to hold her hand even though I'm holding two babies with me. Tears flow in my eyes as I watch her die._

_T-thank you for everything, for the f-friendship. A-always remember that even my physical body will no longer with you. I w-will still w-watch you and g-guide. " I wipe her face, pale from the loss of blood._

_Her breathing stopped and the shine in her eyes vanished. I kissed her forehead for the last time and took the bracelet that I gave to her._

_"I'm s-sorry, s-sis."_

I started to feel light-headed and my vision started to blur due to the bleeding of the large wound in my back. The pain increases as time goes by.

I flapped my wings and fought the urge to close my eyes and rest but the fatigue of my body can't take to make a movement anymore. I started to fall from the sky and shielded my wings to Cleo and Luca so they wouldn't have damage from the fall.

I closed my eyes as my body slammed the ground. I felt the injury in my body increase as the pain. I covered my whole body with wings and hid the two in my arms. My vision swirled and everything went to black.

≈|«·§·»|≈

The moon shined brightly to the night sky. The clouds are clear and the cold wind blows. It was one of those peaceful nights at the Survey Corps. And the higher-ups took the chance to relax, drink,hang-out, and forget the nightmare of their cold, brutal reality.

"Hah, nothing is much better than a glass of wine on a peaceful night with your friends. You know what Erwin? We should do this much frequently." Hange blabbered while resting her back on the barrier of the balcony in Erwin's room.

Levi rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink. "Shut up four-eyes. We have more shitty work papers to do than hanging out. Don't you have things to do?"

They just laughed at what he said to them. They turned their back and sat on the barrier, unafraid to fall.

"What I mean is, if we have free time and there's really nothing to do. We should hang-out and relax like this! You know, we deserve it."

"Hange's right, there's nothing wrong with having fun for a night. It will even help us clear our minds. Don't focus all of your life to work, Levi. Sometimes, you need to loosen up." Erwin looked at him with chilly eyes.

"Tch."

"Maybe that's why you're so grumpy. " Levi glared at Mike to the insult. He just shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to drink his wine.

The silence filled the air while thinking about their own thoughts. Maybe forgetting everything will be a harder job than they expected. The company of each other is more than enough.

The silence broke when Mike started sniffing in the air. It's like he's figuring out if he really smelled it or it's just his imagination. Everyone looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What is it Mike?" the Commander asked. Mike looked at him with knitted eyebrows.

"I smelled something." Mike looked at Hange's direction and everyone glared at them.

"What? It's not me, I swear! Mike! What the fuck are you blaming to me?!"

Hange shouted at him, panicking. Mike just sighed because of frustration and walked in their direction. He pulled them down and pushed back to the two men who are still glaring at them.

Mike looked at the dark forest trying to find what he smelled. The clouds blocking the moon didn't help anything.

"What?! I told you guys, it's not me this time! Even if you sniff me, you won't smell anything" Hange raised both hands, pleading.

Levi's about to shout and lecture them when Mike's hand raised to stop him."It's not them. I smell ... blood..." Everyone looked at each other confusedly. Erwin faced Mike with a serious face.

"From what direction?"

Mike pointed to the forest. It's from the north. The smell became stronger and nearer. But they can't see where it's from because of the moon hiding in the clouds.

Levi noticed the confusion on Mike's face. "What's wrong?" he looked at him with distracted eyes.

" I don't know if I'm wrong, but I smell the blood coming from the sky," he said with bafflement. Confusion filled their minds. _How come that it's from the sky?_

"Maybe you're just tired or overthinking. And if what you said is true, it's gonna be here soon. " Hange said, going back to their seat. The truth is they are panicking too.

Levi ignored Hange and readied his knife. It's much better to be ready if something bad happens. A minute passed and nothing happened. The four were still cautious of their surroundings. Looking for a bloodied creature but still, nothing.

"Ha ha ha. I told you, it's just your imagination. Maybe the wine's already hitting you." they nervously jokes. But they were silenced when the faint smell of blood filled in their nose.

"He's right, It's here." Levi's eyes explored the forest and the ground searching the source of the smell but again, nothing.

"Did you hear that?" Erwin asked. Levi looked at him with a question. Hange tried to concentrate to hear what he heard.

"It sounds like a big flying bird." Erwin's about to reply when some flash of white and red fell from above. The crashing sound shocked everyone and they looked down from the balcony to see what it was. But the darkness did not let them see clearly.

They rushed outside the room and got a sword in just case it might be dangerous. Hange holds the lamp as they run to see what has seemed to have fallen from the sky. They ran outside while the three walked cautiously.

Hange was the first to see what seemed to be a bird coated with blood and it made them scream. The wings were so huge that they wrapped into the body of the creature. What seemingly a bird is the same as large as a human.

Hange ran to the three and told them to come with them.

"You won't believe what I saw! It's kinda sad because I think it's dead, but still, it's amazing!" they exclaimed.

When the four reached their destination, the three were shocked by what they saw. It has very wide wings that covered its body. The white feather looks elegant even if it's coated with blood. They have never seen such a creature before.

"It's gigantic," Erwin said with fascination.

"Exactly! I figured it would make fine meat!" Hange's about to touch a wing when Mike stopped them. Mike stood in front of the creature, sniffing at it. He walked away at it and stared at it with a weird look.

"It's not a huge ass bird." Mike's face scowled while looking at the strange creature.

"It smells like a human" he proceeded.

They all stepped back when it moved its wings. So, it's still alive but unconscious. The sudden movement of it uncovered its body and had let them see what it was hiding but what they saw drained the blood from their face.

It's not a bird, it's a freaking woman with wings, hugging two children protectively. She had fiery auburn hair and an unbelievable intoxicating beautiful face. She additionally had a smooth, plush skin that the twilight sparkles in it. She looks like an angel fallen to earth, quiet literally.

"What. the. fuck?" Levi exclaimed, unbelievably.

He studied the woman's body and he noticed that she had a gunshot at her lower back. He also noticed many bruises evident in her arms and legs. Her head is probably bleeding too because of the impact from the fall.

Erwin regained his consciousness and started to help the poor creature. "Quick! We shouldn't waste our time doing nothing. She would be a great discovery and help to humanity with her wings."

The three quickly helped their commander to carry the woman. Hange carried the children while Mike and Levi tried to figure out how they would put her inside.

They decided that they would put her into Levi's room since he didn't really sleep at his bed. Aside from that, Levi's room is much closer and they needed to treat her immediately because of her bad injuries.

"No one should've known this for now. Once we learn if she's on our side, we'll tell the other scouts." The Commander faced his comrades as he planted a serious smile that he only shows when he has another gamble.


	2. The Day When it All Happened (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I want to tell you that Levi wouldn't show up until two chapters because this is the story behind what happened to the lady and the two kids. It's okay if you want to skip this chapter since it's just the backstory, but it is much better if you read it. That's all, thank you!

**Chapter 2**

"Freya, you're being distracted again. Sometimes, I feel like you're not my friend." she pouted for not listening to her. I just couldn't help but laugh from her giddily manner.

I looked upward at the birds flying freely in the sky. "I was thinking, what if we can be like those birds? To be free and not be a target for people who want to harm us."

She sighed as she attempted to prevent her son from grabbing at the hair of my daughter, who is already on the brink of crying. I hushed her by bouncing her in my thighs.

In response, Almeyra replied, "You know that not everyone here knows except that which we hide, and that the elders themselves know the truth but refuse to share it with us."

"We have been in the town since the fall of Wall Maria, and our land has been left behind with our freedom. The population has grown drastically, and everywhere we go we can see people. We can easily be seen by the MPs right here. I can't move freely." 

Despite knowing that complaining won't make any difference, I still wanted to express my emotions to her.

I tried to get my wrist out of her grip, but she grabbed it even harder so I just let her go. "The elders never knew you did that because I covered it up for you back then, I didn't want to have to cover it up again." she stated directly.

The frustration made me roll my eyes. As if I didn't realize the risk involved in having it here. Our land today is much smaller than it used to be because of the fact that we are not the only ones who have been displaced from Wall Maria. We are lucky enough that a small village in Wall Rose willingly shared their hunting areas.

"I know what I'm doing Almeyra. But I don't understand why we can't fly freely with our wings?! It just makes no sense!" I argued with her. I stood up and carried Cleo in my arms while readying myself to leave.

"I'm not an ignorant Almeyra unlike all of you. I'll show you that I'll fly high with those eagles. I will prove that all of us could be free again without hiding our wings. I will make a way so my child will not be like us. Just wait and you'll see." And I walked away and headed to my house.

≈|«·§·»|≈

The sun was already setting when Marcus came home from hunting. I stopped reading my book and picked up Cleo to give her to her father. I kissed his cheek and grabbed the large rabbit he hunted. The meat of it was enough for the two of us tonight.

"How's your day?" The tall brown-haired man asked.

I cleaned the rabbit and then replied to him. "Nothing much, me and Cleo harvested some vegetables and went to visit Auntie Almeyra and play with Luca, right darling?" 

Cleo replied to me with a very cute giggle and then tried to grab the face of his father and give him kisses.

While still cleaning, I asked him. " How about you? Why do you look so upset earlier?" The smile on his face was gone and he sighed.

"It's still hard to hunt. Anyway, it's not new to us." 

"You're still able to catch a rabbit though." I smiled trying to comfort him. 

Marcus And I have known each other since we were young. We are the same kind. We agree on almost every same thing except one, disobeying the elders. Like everyone, he also disagrees with my opinions because of his loyalty and obedience to the seniors. He thinks that I'm just always putting myself into danger. 

Back when we are still a kid, he and Mira used to cover me up for my escapades. While they are in the village trying to find a way to explain where I am, I was in the deep part of the forest trying hard to flap my wings to make it strong.

No one in our kind knows how to fly since it was forbidden by the elders so no one can teach me. Everyone thinks that having wings is a curse because people like us are being hunted by the MP for an unknown reason.

"Oh my gosh!"

As soon as I finished cooking the rabbit, I accidentally hit the plate making it fall to the ground and shattered into pieces. Right after that is the heartbreaking cry of my daughter.

"Are you okay?" My husband asks worriedly while trying to calm Cleo down.

My heart suddenly beat abnormally fast when I looked at the shattered plate. _Why do I suddenly feel so sorrowful?_ I felt my hands starting to tremble and couldn't control them from shaking. I can see Marcus speaking but I can't hear what he's saying. It's like the time stops for a short amount of time.

He put Cleo on the baby chair he made after she calmed down.

"Freya, why are you crying? Are you hurt?"

"O-oh, nothing. I just suddenly feel bad." I tried to smile at him to prove that I'm all right and proceeded to pick the shattered plate. Marcus stopped my hands then started to pick.

"Let me do it. Prepare the food." He instructed.

I sighed and turned my back to him when I noticed that there's a figure on the window. I opened it only to see a man covered in blood, lying on the ground, staring at me, lifeless.

_Are the military police here? I need to tell this to the elders._

I tried to scream but nothing was coming in my mouth but silent whimpers. Now I know why I'm not in the mood today. I started hyperventilating and fell to the ground. No, I need to calm down to get Cleo. We need to get out of here.

I forced myself to stand and started to cry again. Confusions entering my mind.

_I don't understand, how did his body get there so quickly? He's just right there in the kitchen?_

I made a beeline to the kitchen. I immediately carried Cleo and made my way to the basement where there's a secret passage that leads to the outside. It's much safer to escape here.

I was about to step down when I felt that there's a man behind me. I immediately kicked the man's stomach and ran my way down to the basement. 

"Hey! Are you sure you're okay? Why the hell did you kicked me?" I stopped when I heard the voice of the man. 

_H-how? I thought he's dead?_ If he's alive, then who's the man I saw earlier? Am I hallucinating? What's happening?

I turned around and looked at Marcus holding his stomach. Confusions can be read in his face.

He's alive, _but how?_

Well that would make sense since he can't go outside without going to the living room. _But if he's here, who is the dead man outside? Why did he look like Marcus so much?_

I need to check if what I had seen earlier is true. I handed Cleo to him and ran to the windows in the living room. I hesitated to touch and open it but I wouldn't accomplish anything if I didn't do it.

I opened the window only to see grasses without any evidence of a dead body lying there earlier. I looked around and all I could see was the moon shining brightly in the sky. Not even a single drop of blood can be seen in the ground.

I sighed in relief and shutted the window. Maybe it's just really an hallucination or I'm just too tired. 

"What's happening? Care to explain?" Marcus questioned me from my back. I tugged my hair with two hands 'cause of the extreme pain and I feel like I'm gonna lose my mind because of what had happened.

"Hey, if you're not feeling well, eat now and go to bed early. " I felt him kiss the top of my head as he leaned on me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warmth of his and Cleo's body.

I faced him and hugged them both. I don't know how I will live if the two of them leave by my side. They are my life, _my family._

"Ma." Cleo smashed her lips to my face and filled it with her sticky drool. I wiped it from my face and got her from his father.

As a revenge, I kiss her whole face continuously that earned a very cute giggle from her. "You think that you're the only one that can do that? Don't you know that your mama can kiss you the whole day." I sniffed her soft brown hair as she rested her head in my neck trying to reach my hair.

I looked into his brown eyes and stared at it hopefully. I hope that everything I saw earlier was pure imagination or hallucination. Because I can't raise Cleo all by myself, _I need him with me._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fan fiction and expect some grammatical error since english is not my first language and I'm still studying it. Please leave a comment or kudos if you like this fanfic because it is a great thing to me. Thanks for reading!!! ❤❤❤


End file.
